Places
=Places= All the established locations found in the RP so far. Are listed here. At best, they will have short discriptions. Some may have their own articles. =On Equestria= Ponyville The nexus where all this began. A world that had not seen war for more then 2 millennium before the Nexus finally began drawing others in. *Town Square: The magical shield monolith that protects the town stands here. Due to the installation of an inhibitor by Trixie and Ryu, offensive spells are severely weakened within the town. *The Thoroughbrewed Café: A gathering place. It serves pony food, pastries and drinks. It is owned by Kava. *Ganymead's Crossroads Bar and Grill: Another gathering place. It serves all sorts of food, including meat, which was previously unheard of in Equestria. Only the more liberal ponies would be caught here. It is owned by Ganymead. *The Gentle Coltte’s Mansion: Houses the Gentle Coltte, Miss Inkwell, a number of servants, and Freya’s crystal herd. A magical focal point lies beneath it, and it was rebuilt using crystal and Pure Magic, much to the Gentle Coltte’s chagrin. *The Crystal Caverns: Magical crystals, Forerunner structures, and many other secrets lie deep inside. So far, we've seen the sections directly under the Mansion used as a Foaling grounds. Seeker is the monitor of the alien installation here. *The Homeroom: It has winding hallways and hundreds of doors. Its proportions are based on the need of the users. The Alternian trolls reside here, among others. Currently has an EA checkpoint just outside. *EDF Base: Originally the home of the now-defunct Equestrian Defense Force, an all-Equestrian military that employs advanced technology designed by Sollux. It has been reclaimed by the Equestrian Army recently so they can have a permanent presence in Ponyville *The Wild Rose Field: Home to the tomb of the ancient Dragon God of Death, Maelforge. Now being used as a base by The Illusive Man. *The Crater/The Beacon: The southern half of what used to be froggy bottom bog, as well as an equal portion of land to the south, has become a devastated crater with six pools of glass in separate, seemingly random locations. This was caused by the self-destruct of several war drones created by Equius during a battle with a small army of vampire ponies marching on Ponyville. The Crater now houses a massive, tappering metal tower hundreds on feet wide at the base. This tower is a dimensional beacon built by Equius capable of pulling anyone holding special nodes that sync up to The Beacon on the quantumn level; allowing people to be pulled back to Equestria through dimensional barriers. *The Night Stable: An inn on the south side of town, owned by Dream Dance. Anyone can stay there, but they'll have to be careful of the shifty Innkeeper. Everfree *Matthew’s Tower: A formerly large tower constructed by magics in the deeper parts of the Everfree. Burnt Down by Celestia’s soldiers. *The Hedge: We can't tell you. If too many people knew... Stalliongrad As a whole, the city has seen numerous traumas, starting with the games of a vampire who pitted his own brood against itself, causing a rash of disappearances. Before this ended, the town's destruction by way of dragon had been engineered. Years later, in the now, the shattered city was used as a base of operations for Sabbat vampires. After attracting attention to themselves by attacking Ponyville, the site itself was counter attacked, resulting in a massive fight where powerful demonic and necrotic magics were used. The collective trauma of the site's current and past history has left the land scared. Anyone there will feel a constant foreboding. Shadows may seem to move, or the air may feel sickly. *North Fields: Between the mountains to the north and the town itself was where some of the heaviest fighting (and heaviest casualties) occurred. Since then, the grasses growing there have begin to die off. *Stalliongrad: Few buildings remain. Much of the town's remains were destroyed in the combat, leaving mostly ruins, if the buildings were not simply flattened. *Town Hall: One of the few buildings to survive. It was used as an HQ of sorts, and had been used as a place to cast the dark rituals that had been cast. The alter was shattered by EA forces before leaving, but the blood stains still remain. *The Castle: North of Stalliongrad, Beyond the North Fields, where the Dragon's Nests had once sat stands a Castle of unknown origin. It only appeared recently. Other *The Crystal Desert: The space of land covered by Loe'athal when the initial fight happened. The ground here is covered with crystals and all the 'plantlife' is formed of the crystal equivilents. *Vanaheim: The name given to the city which the ponies of the Loe'athal have been building for themselves. *Manehattan: Vampire ponies dwell here. *Fillydelphia: It exists. So far, seems to be some sort of industrial hub *Cloudsdale: Recently took a near miss by a nuke. Roughly 20% devastation, and heavy damage to the weather factory. Also likely to suffer radiological effects from fallout. *Hay Vegas, Neighvada: Nothing established yet other then Fire Gazer is from there. *"The Place": The main (and only) undisclosed home of operations for the illusive Midnight Crew. Currently only known to be near town. *Neighvada: Not much has been said about it. Established as a desert. Fire Gazer was born there. =Offworld= Atlas Omega Stage of operations for the Gentlemen. It is a primarily molten planet, chosen for it's abundance of natural resources and proximity to the various planets of the Gentlemen Alliance. Being an industrial world, its streets are busy with Refined species from all over. *The Weeping Gallows Asylum: Overlooking the city on a large mountain cliff, the asylum is in perpetual darkness because of the rock formations above it. Some of the most insane individuals in the universe reside in the dark halls of this place run by Dr. Kumbah. *The Gentleman's Pleasure Palace: A high class "club" where the gentlemen indulge their cravings. Where Gentlemen spend their days and nights relaxing when not on the job. These cravings run from fine foods to fine women (and sometimes overlap). *The "Ingenuity!" House of Science: A tall skyscraper factory on the planet's surface. Contains a lot of facilities for mining, manufacturing, and researching technologies. It is built over a mine that goes all the way to a point near the molten mantle. *The Gentleman's Manor: Where Mr. Gru'uhnd, and the rest of the Council, are residing. In front, on the Manor steps, a platform has been built for Executions. *The Judgement Grounds: A large stadium, where prisoners are pitted against each other. All manner of terrible machinations are built into the arena to make the fights more interesting. *The Abyssal Hold: The giant vessel, where anyone of great mystic power captured has been locked up. Those sent here are awaiting transportation to the prison at the core, known as "The End." Photo Gallery Thoroughbrewed Cafe.jpg|The Thoroughbrewed Café